There is power in submission
by Escape-Fic
Summary: A prompt of sorts from mscollywogs. "Aubrey as a sub all the way. She gets off on being able to please someone - especially Chloe. She loves having someone tell her exactly what to do. She loves giving up control. She loves the power and freedom that comes with choosing to allow someone to dominate her."


**[A prompt of sorts from mscollywogs****]**

It had been a long practice. An understatement. Aubrey was up on her high horse, nit-picking every move, every step. "That, Beca, is a squoval. I have no idea what that represents but what I'm looking for is a heart." She popped her slender fingers back and forth between the two with ease, an eyebrow raised at Beca, a supercilious question of understanding. Beca was seething, yet again. Jessica nudged the brunettes arm and demonstrated a simple trick for constructing a heart "Yeah, all your fingernails touch and then try and press the pads of your thumbs together as flat as you can" Beca nodded and followed the instructions, still glaring at the back of Aubrey's head as she stood talking to Chloe.

"Bree, you need to stop." Chloe's tone held a hint of warning, "You're too controlling it's just winding everybody up."

"If they were actually trying I wouldn't have reason to say anything." Aubrey stated, looking over at the other Bellas with an expression that could only be described as haughty. Chloe shook her head in disbelief and clicked her tongue.

Aubrey wound up practice with a sharp clap and confirmation of the expected arrival time for the next day.

For once Chloe doesn't protest Aubrey's brisk pace as they walk back to their apartment. She allows Aubrey to lead, following a step behind, waiting patiently as she unlocks the door. The blonde seems hesitant to remove the key but she pulls it from the lock and nudges the door open with her foot, allowing Chloe to step inside first. She drops the keys carefully into the small bowl by the door, as soon as they come to rest fingers wrap round her wrists and her arms are pulled behind her back. She bites her lip to hold back the instinctive squeak of surprise as she is pushed forward and held firm against the door, the wood is cold against her cheek and she is suddenly thankful that they didn't choose the apartment with the pretty glazed door.

_I told you to stop, Bree, you're too controlling in there._ Aubrey swallowed thickly, eyes fluttering closed when Chloe's lips brushed her ear as she spoke, a hushed whisper that held a self assured sense of authority. _You know as well as I do that that's only a pleasurable experience when you're a willing participant. Or do you need reminding?_ She could hear the smirk in the redhead's voice. _I don't think I was unclear when I told you to stop. As co-captain I expect you to give up some control to me._ Chloe watched as Aubrey tucked her lower lip between her teeth. _Were you looking to be chastised for that brazenly smug display, Bree? You weren't exactly subtle about ignoring me. _She paused for a moment, her tongue running seductively up the curve of the blonde's ear._ Do you want me to take control? _Aubrey drew in a shaky breath; blonde curls bobbed as she dipped her head in a meek nod.

_Come._

The command was simple and Chloe didn't linger, walking confidently toward the bedroom.

Chloe's bed was majestic, imposing even, and tall. She was spun quickly round as she moved to sit on the edge of the mattress. Her wrists once again trapped at the small of her back; pressed tightly together in one of Chloe's hands, nails faintly digging into her skin. Chloe's hand pressed firmly between her shoulder blades and as her balance was stolen from her she couldn't help but submit. Her wrists were released from the redheads grasp and guided over her head, flat out against the sheets. Chloe leant over her, legs warm against the backs of her thighs and body melding into the curve of her back, pressing her down against the cool cotton. _Good girl_. Hot breath tickled Aubrey's neck; teeth sharp against her skin, soothed by an open mouthed kiss and a hot wet tongue. Chloe pulled herself up, her hands keeping contact as she pulled them back down the length of the blonde's arms, down over her back and over the round of her ass. She pushed Aubrey's skirt up around her hips, palming soft flesh and squeezing harshly. She hooked her fingers into the band of lace and tugged her underwear down roughly. _No._ Aubrey's feet stilled and the flimsy material was left pooled about her ankles.

Aubrey tucked her face against her arm, feeling a blush warming the skin of her neck and face. She suddenly felt shy, exposed. Bent over lewdly, clothing pushed aside but still clinging to her body. She jumped as she felt Chloe smooth a hand over her ass. _You're so sexy when you do as you're told. _The words spilled from her lips, running into each other and becoming a gloriously alluring purr. Chloe's palm connected with her behind, sending a jolt through her body; her fingers curled, tangled, in the sheets. She bit back a whimper; a keening moan caught somewhere between pain and pleasure. _It's a shame you can't seem to be this obedient during rehearsals. _Another strike landed smartly in the ghosted pink of the last and Aubrey couldn't help the strangled gasp that escaped her. The redhead soothed the prickling flesh with a sweep of her palm before her hand met the same spot for a third time. This time the pained mewl blended into a moan and Aubrey's teeth sunk into her upper arm. _You need to let go, Bree. Loosen the reigns. _

Chloe stepped across behind her, groping the creamy skin she had yet to attend to. _I'm sure the girls would be shocked to know how you submit to me behind closed doors. _She drew her nails over smooth skin, hard enough to leave light welts in their wake, forcing the air from the blonde's lungs in a sharp exhale. Before she had time to take in another breath the redhead brought her hand down firmly. Aubrey groaned on an intake of breath and shifted her hips against the edge of the bed. The warming sting from each open handed strike only heightened her awareness of the yearning ache that settled between her thighs. _Perhaps I'll have to consider how I might offer you reminders during rehearsal, something that might make you think twice about being quite so self-important._ Aubrey flinched at the next swat as it burned already sensitive skin. Whimpering softly as she dug her nails into her own palms, fighting the urge to shield herself from the punishment. Chloe rubbed wide circles over smarting flesh. _Do you think about surrendering to me after you call time on practice? When you hear the click of my tongue, and you know I'm less than impressed. Do you look forward to this? _Once again a rosy colour crept up from her collarbones, and the blonde nodded. Chloe laid a final smack on her behind and Aubrey cried out, both in pain and at the building need for release. She ground her hips down into the mattress, whimpering as Chloe stilled her with a hand on the small of her back.

Chloe returned to soothing reddened skin with gentle sweeps of her hand, smirking at the way Aubrey's closed eyes crinkled with the effort to keep still. She was well aware of how the chastisement at her hands worked the blonde into a lascivious frenzy; and delighted in drawing out the torture. Slowly her palm strayed down the backs of Aubrey's legs with each languid stroke, she relished the soft intakes of breath and quiet hopeful moans as her fingers curved in fleeting caresses over her inner thighs. Her fingers ghosted over moisture before they met their destination, Chloe fought to keep her breathing level, to maintain an air of power and unwavering confidence as she pressed her fingers through slick folds and over sensitive nerves. Aubrey's lips parted in a silent moan, gripping the sheets and tilting her hips, pleading for more. _You like when I discipline you don't you. You're soaked. _Chloe drew her fingertips back, dipping them into pooling wetness, teasing with an evanescent soupçon of pleasure before retreating. _Dripping. Wet. _Chloe sunk her fingers into Aubrey unceremoniously, deep and hard. The action forced a guttural moan from the blonde, who clawed at the sheets then pressed her face down into them as her lover established an unrelenting rhythm. The thrusts were erratic, in a way she found herself unable to settle into, in a way that made her toes curl. It didn't take long for Aubrey's breathing to become just as erratic as the assault of Chloe's fingers; for her legs to tremble and her fingers to flex senselessly, for moans to rise into cries of gratification. _You'll come when I say you may. _Chloe did not let up, her fingers still working unforgivingly. She could feel Aubrey's control waning and she curled her fingers hitting a sweet spot inside her that made her choke for breath. Aubrey mumbled, a string of desperate pleas that could barely be deemed decipherable. Chloe understood, yet still she pushed, to the point where Aubrey teetered precariously on the edge of orgasm before she whispered. _Now you may come. _The blonde screamed out her release, trembling uncontrollably as Chloe finally slowed her movements.

Aubrey murmured, vague thank yous, her eyes closed and face still buried close against her arm. Her hands still stretched high over her head, fingers brushing back and forth over the threads of embroidered patterns on the bedclothes. Heavy breaths ghosted over her skin, the hot air a sending another shiver through her body. Chloe shimmied the skirt down from where it had gathered around Aubrey's waist, and let it fall in a heap around her ankles, before she pushed the tank top higher up her back. The blonde didn't open her eyes and just barely lifted her body from the bed to allow the material to slide freely up her body. Chloe unclasped her bra but didn't make a move to remove the garment entirely. Instead she busied herself with divesting herself of her own blouse and jeans and moved to sit on the side of the bed. _Come. _She said simply, beckoning with an index finger as Aubrey looked up to locate her. The blonde toed off her shoes and slipped her shirt and bra the rest of the way down her arms, discarding them on the floor on top of her skirt and underwear before crawling up the bed. The redhead met her with a kiss before a soft press of her hands overturned her. Chloe ignored the soft hiss as the sheets chafed against Aubrey's behind and captured her lips in a dominating kiss. She caught the blonde's hands in her own, lacing their fingers together and pressing them back into the pillows. Chloe ducked her head and took a nipple into her mouth, biting and sucking gently. Her tongue circling until she felt soft flesh peak; before moving to repeat her ministrations, composing melodies with breathy moans and gasps as Aubrey arched up toward her. Chloe disentangled their fingers and pressed down on the blonde's wrists. _Be good. No touching._

She left small marks on the delicate skin of Aubrey's breasts. Lighter ones tarnished the faintly tanned expanse beside her hip bone and her inner thighs. Chloe parted her legs further and settled between them, licking and kissing trails that ran delicately over velvety skin. Her tongue slipped into Aubrey's folds, lapping at already damp and oversensitive flesh, as she held her hips still. The way she took her sweet time, exploring every patch of skin, sucking it between her lips and drawing her teeth gently over it, was adoring. Aubrey's legs arced over her shoulders and anklebones pressed in against her ribs as the woman beneath her writhed in pleasure. Fingers came to rest lightly on the crown of Chloe's head and she watched as the blonde's other hand palmed her breast. She withdrew, catching Aubrey's hand as it fell from her head. Aubrey's eyes opened and then widened realising she had disobeyed. Chloe kissed her palm, her eyes locked on the blonde's. _Naughty girl. _She smirked, and Aubrey worried her lip. _Go ahead. Touch yourself. _She sat back on her heels, eyebrow raised expectantly.

Aubrey blushed, her eyes downcast, and swallowed thickly before returning her hand to her breast. Chloe smiled appreciatively, fingers tracing idle patterns over the blonde's ankle and up her calf. The action was reassuring and Aubrey allowed herself to focus on the sensation of her fingertips grazing over a hardened nipple, arching into her own touch. Her other hand rested on her abdomen, digits flexing in time with whispering moans. Chloe covered the hand with her own and drew it delicately downward. _Don't be shy. _Aubrey held her gaze as she moved gingerly, finding a familiar rhythm. Chloe struggled to ignore the clenching feeling low inside her, and the heat that seemed to rise as Aubrey gasped and let her eyes flutter closed. The room was filled with the sound of soft wavering intakes of breath and harsh exhales as Aubrey's fingers worked over aching nerves. Chloe watched, rapt, her eyes dark and lust filled. Aubrey's fingers slid down instinctively before retreating back, there was something about the idea of fucking herself so brazenly in front of Chloe that made her feel self conscious.

_Do it. _Chloe's statement was clear but undemanding and Aubrey bit down on her lower lip as she pressed her fingers slowly into slick warmth; hips shifting and head tilting back into the pillows. Aubrey started slow, repeatedly sinking two fingers in knuckle deep and curling them slightly as she withdrew. As thrusts became more vehement, so too did the sounds that Aubrey made little effort to stifle. Chloe could tell she was close, frustratingly so, her brow furrowed and lip caught between her teeth. _More?_ The whimpered groan answered her question and she carefully added two of her own fingers, matching the blonde thrust for thrust. It was almost overwhelming and Aubrey choked for breath, her free hand white knuckled as she gripped the edge of the pillow beneath her head. Every movement sent waves of pleasure coursing through her and she no longer felt in control of her own body. _Let go, Bree, come for me._ Chloe curled their fingers and Aubrey was gone, a mess of trembling shuddering limbs and fervent moans; and Chloe was sure that there would never be anything she found more beautiful than Aubrey playing submissive. Not just doing so for her own pleasure, but with an eagerness to please Chloe by following instructions obediently. Chloe dipped her head, taking Aubrey's fingers into her mouth and sucking them clean. She crawled up over her, laying kisses out over Aubrey's collarbone and up her neck. _Good girl. _Chloe nuzzled warm skin, and kissed the corner of Aubrey's mouth, before lying down beside her. Chloe pulled Aubrey's spent body close, tangling their legs together and idly kneading the nape of the blonde's neck. _You're so beautiful to watch. _


End file.
